impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Panlongcheng
Yin |next = Yin (second) Yin }}Panlongcheng is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * Produce 40 sacks of rice in one year * Splendid Temple must be built * 800 people in Ornate Apartment or better Summary In this mission, you will be developing the first community along the Yangzi River, in the south of China. Naturally, as part of this development, you are going to be growing a lot of food. The mission starts with extremely low funds: making money is a priority, although there is hardly any exports available in this location. You can't grow silk, nor mine for copper: only meager amounts of Rice and Ceramics can be exported to other cities in this area. Luckily, you can import various raw materials, such as jade and bronze, which you can use to make Carved Jade and Bronzeware respectively and can be exported for a tidy profit. Taxation will also be a necessity in order to provide a steady income. In this humid area of China, only rice can be grown. Other food types include hunting and fishing, but you may need to offset these additional food types with imported food. To get workers quickly so that money can be made, build your housing areas near the entry point, which can be found on the East side of the map. There are several requests to Yin early on: you won't need to send them a diplomatic request, because they will ally with you almost immediately and trade. However, other cities won't send you requests and will need to be opened through gifts of needed goods. The housing requirement is a bit higher this time. Ornate Apartments require access to an Acupuncturist's Clinic and an Acrobat School to evolve, which are provided for the first time in this mission. Don't forget that there is a monument to be constructed, and it'll need a lot of unemployment to construct this structure. You may struggle to reach the rice goal early in the mission, as the rice will likely be used to build the city. You'll need a minimum of three Farmhouses to reach this goal, as a single farm will only produce a minimum of 16 sacks per year. However, the other goals will be easy to reach: the limiting factor of the mission is the lower starting funds provided. Focus on reaching the rice and housing goals first and don't start construction of the monument until your city is completely stable and making money. Trivia * There is a request for troops to be sent to Yin late in the mission. If you have troops, but don't send these troops to them until the "last chance" message is displayed, your troops will never be returned. Since there are no invasions by rival Chinese or foreign powers trying to displace your presence, and there is no negative consequences from ignoring the request (other than a penalty to favour), as well as the need to import all the bronze or weapons needed to build a military, it is recommended not to send troops. 12